


Of Cakes and Clothes

by mixtapestar



Category: Smallville
Genre: Clothing Kink, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cake decorating and domesticity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cakes and Clothes

“This is too hard to do,” Lex complained from Clark’s right.

Clark laughed without looking up. “You just have to have patience.”

Lex grunted in indignation. “I can’t even get the icing to come out of the tube!” he whined.

Clark sighed before giving up his task and focusing on Lex’s. “First of all, it’s called a pastry bag.” Lex shot him an annoyed look. “And second of all,” he moved up behind Lex and wrapped his arms around him. “you’re holding it the wrong way.”

Clark felt Lex relax as he helped him decorate the cake. “Sorry,” Lex grumbled. Apologies were always hard for him. “I just don’t want to screw this up.”

Clark pressed a gentle kiss to the back of Lex’s head. “Though you refuse to admit it, my mother already loves you. I’m sure the presentation of a birthday cake isn’t going to change that.” He could feel Lex’s smile. “Plus, if it does look bad, she’ll just blame it on me.”

“Here,” Lex said, shaking Clark’s hands away. “Let me do it now.” Clark moved his arms to encircle Lex’s waist, then perched his head on Lex’s shoulder to watch. He observed the look of super-concentration on Lex’s face and tried not to focus on how hot it looked. It would do no good to distract Lex from his task, now that he was motivated.

However, when Lex triumphantly announced, “Done!”, that was a different story. As Lex placed the bag on the counter and admired his work, Clark slowly began to lick the sensitive area right behind Lex’s ear. He pictured Lex’s eyes fluttering closed when he heard the satisfied noises coming from his lover.

Lex reached up and moved Clark’s hand from his waist down to the bulge in his pants. Clark was able to feel Lex’s body respond when he bit down, then sucked on Lex’s earlobe. Lex pushed back into Clark’s growing erection, causing Clark to moan right into his ear.

Clark turned Lex to face him, unable to stand not seeing his reaction any longer. Their lips met in a heated kiss while they rubbed slowly against each other.

“Wait. Stop,” Lex whispered, just barely pulling away. “We shouldn’t do this here.”

“Bedroom’s too far away,” Clark mumbled, bringing his lips down to Lex’s and rubbing harder.

Lex made a humming noise in his mouth and tried to pull back again. “No, I mean.” He pushed Clark gently, then with more force until he was up against the counter on the other side of the kitchen. “Just not in front of the cake.”

Clark laughed against his lips. He slid his tongue along Lex’s upper lip, then plunged in when Lex parted his lips. Lex made an indistinct ‘ _mmm_ ’ noise and began thrusting against Clark. Lex’s hands blindly found Clark’s zipper and began to pull his jeans down. Clark returned the favor.

Soon, with their clothes out of the way, they thrust against each other. Clark basked in the familiar jolt of pleasure he felt as skin touched skin. He focused on the things he treasured about this experience: the feel, of course, but also the gasps Lex made every time he thrust, the slight tugs Lex would make on his hair, the extra little shocks of pleasure when Lex’s mouth found his neck. Everything Lex did was hot.

He slid his big hands down Lex’s back, stopping to rest on his ass. He pulled Lex toward him faster as the feeling intensified. When Lex bit down hard on his neck, he came with Lex’s name on his lips. The moan that escaped as Clark savored his release brought Lex over the edge, and soon they were holding each other tightly as their tongues wrestled hungrily.

Lex stared down at his rumpled clothing, then at Clark’s. “I guess we’ll have to change.”

Clark smiled wickedly. “I know the perfect thing.”

***

“I don’t know, Clark.”

“Come on. I bought this outfit specifically for this occasion.”

“But I don’t look good in jeans. Or T-shirts, for that matter.”

“I doubt that. And it doesn’t matter. This is for mom. She agreed to let me move into your house. I think the least you can do is dress comfortably in her presence.”

Lex was pouting, and it was adorable. “But I’m comfortable in what I normally wear.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Just put them on. _Then_ you can judge.”

Lex, in a show of stubbornness, took the clothes into the bathroom to put them on.

“You know I can still see you through the door,” Clark yelled playfully. Lex glared through the door somewhere to Clark’s left.

“They’re a little bit tight,” Lex grumbled to himself as he pulled the jeans on.

“They’re supposed to be that way!” Clark yelled back, his smile evident in his voice. The jeans looked perfect, but Lex would never admit it.

Lex turned toward him and asked, “Could you turn it off for a few minutes? There should at least be some surprise.”

Clark rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he shouted, then plopped onto the bed.

He sat up a couple minutes later when the bathroom door opened. Lex strode into the room in the direction of his dresser, seemingly ignoring Clark. Clark’s breath caught in his throat. The shirt was just tight enough to show off the body that Lex normally hid under loose button-up shirts. The T-shirt ended just below the waist of the jeans, which fit snugly around Lex’s ass.

“You look gorgeous,” Clark whispered breathlessly.

Lex turned away from the dresser to raise an eyebrow at him. “You’re just saying that because you picked this stuff out.”

“I had no idea how good it would look, though. If I had known, I’d have bought you T-shirts and jeans ages ago.”

Lex shrugged, pulling at the hem of the shirt. “At least it’s purple.”

Clark sped over to the dresser, coming up behind Lex and running his hands over Lex’s chest. “See? Doesn’t that material feel nice? No buttons to get in the way…”

Lex dropped his head back onto Clark’s shoulder as Clark’s hand brushed over his nipples.

“I think you’re starting to get the point,” Clark whispered, his breath hot against Lex’s ear.

He straightened Lex up, then sped around and crouched down in front of Lex. Lex smirked down at him. “What now?”

Clark circled his hands around the back of Lex’s legs, sliding them slowly up. When he was standing normally, his hands reaching the top of the jeans, he slid them slowly back down over Lex’s ass. He rubbed lightly down, between Lex’s legs until he heard Lex’s breath hitch. Satisfied, he moved his hands up to Lex’s back.

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Lex growled, before hungrily kissing Clark.

Clark smiled when they finally pulled away. “I just wanted to show you the appeal of your new clothes. And when we get back tonight,” he rested his hands over Lex’s hips. “I can show you how nice and easy it is to get them off.”

“That had better be a promise,” Lex commanded, pulling his shirt to straighten it.

“Of course,” Clark responded with a smile. “I have to give you _something_ to think about tonight other than that prized birthday cake of yours.”

THE END


End file.
